Tears On Ice
by XIrishXDreamerX
Summary: The sequel to The Scent Of Dead Skin On The Linoleum Floor. Not really sure, how to put the summary wo revealing plot secrets. if you would like to read it, i suggest reading the prequel rated M for the same reason as last time.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: HI!!! -WAVES- uh, so okay. Maybe….I kind of exaggerated about the sequel coming soon thing. But, well, I thought it WOULD be coming soon and then…..I got writers block. BUT IT'S HERE NOW!! YAY!! Right? Yay? I hope you all like it and I am SO sorry it took me so long! **

**oh and a special thanks to avacoo for well...motivating me to put this chapter up tonight instead of Sunday afternoon! Thanks avacoo!!**

**-----DO THE UPDATE DANCE!!-----**

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim.

**Copy write: **Ah, but I do own the plot…..so no stealie!!

Now on with the story!!!

**Tears On Ice**

Max laid there in the hospital bed. I couldn't see her beautiful eyes, she was sleeping. She had just told me had had a baby, and the baby was mine. I was a father. An actual father. Yeah sure, according to Angel I was "like the dad of the flock," but, never biologically, it felt different.

Oh, yeah notice the word _was? _Yeah, that's because that jackass Sam killed my son, our son.

Derek.

She named him after me. '_Max you're so amazing'_

Right now I'm holding this beautiful amazing and caring girl. And let me tell you, it feels good to hold her and have her in my arms again.

Okay, I know, this doesn't sound like the stoic , strong and silent Fang you all know and love, but I mean come on, I'm aloud to have feelings right? Once again I must stress, I am NOT emo…

This girl just suffered a massive beating by a freak with super genetic powers. Yet another wonderful gift from the School. (Note the Sarcasm here? Good.) A week ago she had _my_ baby, which resulted in the beating. She was living with this bastard because she was afraid having a baby would ruin _my_ life.

………

Oh, **crap** . This whole thing is all my fault. Sighing I let my head fall in my hands. "uuuggghh" my head hurts so bad. '_Damn, Max. I'm so sorry, this is ALL my fault'_.

"Derek?" man, why wont they just go away? Lidia and Tom I mean. They've been trying to get me to leave for half an hour already.

I will not leave Max here. I'm never leaving her again. "Derek," a firmer male voice demanded. Tom. I snap my head up and glare at him. The nerve of this guy, "WHAT?!" I shout at them. They step back and bump into a whole crap load of office staff.

Sighing, I'm coming the sad realization that they are going to make me leave her.

"Honey, she needs her rest," Lidia is looking at me with pleading eyes. They are both looking scared of me.

Hmm. Maybe that's because they saw me fly out a window. Maybe it's because they saw my wings. Maybe it's because I just got finished telling them my life story an hour ago. And maybe it's because right now, I am holding a battered girl and I'm covered in some other guys dried blood.

………Uuuugghh, I need a shower…………….

No! Bad, Fang. Gotta stay here for Max.

"Derek." a security guard this time. There's more than five. Damn, they're acting like I'm a freakin terrorist or something. _Maybe, someone told them……_ my head snaps up and I glare again. This time solely at Tom. This guy had some nerve. Telling them I'm some kind of security threat. He thinks he can order me around. He's my _step _dad. Not my real one. And I wouldn't listen to him if he was anyway.

Ok, I have to weigh my options. _Dang, does that sounds like Max or what? Guess she's rubbin off on me._ A) Stay no matter what, even if it means I have to kill some a-holes. B) Argue until I get my way…. Or C) Go with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I chose a little bit of B&C. I was originally going to go with B but…the arguing was starting to wake up Max, and I wanted her to get as much rest as possible. So, I left with a bargain. That I could come back as soon as visiting hours started the next day.

Sighing I crashed onto my bed and fell prey to a dream world of misery and pain._ Great._

_I was in a damp and dark hole. I can see a white light shining at the top, but it's so high up. The hole is too narrow, I can't even open my wings. It's getting difficult to breathe. My heart feels like it's been rolled over by a steam-roller. I have to breath heavily to get the slightest percentage of oxygen in my body at all. So basically, to narrow it down, I feel like crap._

_Even though the white light at the top is almost blinding, it's completely dark down where I am. The darkness is holding me tightly._

_Shit. The ground begins to rumble and I'm surging upward with it. There is no wind. Weird, it's like the laws of physics are dead. In fact it feels like everything is dead. Oh no. as I grow closer to the circle of light, it grows larger and more blinding._

_I'm about 25 feet below the circle, and now I can see it isn't completely white- it's tainted. There is a form looking down._

_15 feet below the white circle of light._

_The form is human- the light is becoming too bright. I have to squint and have to move my hand in front of my face._

_3 feet below….._

_It's no longer a surge upward…more of a creep to the top._

_The human form is becoming clearer._

_It's a man._

_One foot below._

_It's Jeb._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lidia's POV

"SHhh Lidia, it's alright"

"No! no Tom it's not! My baby! He's been through so much! And I can't even help him…"

"Lidia it will be alright-" "Don't you tell me what will be alright! My baby is back from the dead - he's got wings and is the strongest person I've ever seen! And now - now I - he's covered in blood and some mysterious girl he-….she's in the hospital -" I started to sob. "And my own son hasn't said five words to me since he moved in." I fell to my knees and felt Tom's arms wrap themselves tightly around me. "nothing's alright" I whispered. I knew I was being unfair yelling at him like all of this was his fault. None of this was his fault.

I lifted my head up to stare into the calming hazel eyes of my husband.

But our gaze was suddenly broken apart by strange noises from upstairs.

Derek.

I stubled up the stairs to find my emotionless son screaming- his covers were balled up in his fists, and he's _crying_.

"Derek!" I ran over to him shaking him. Please let him wake up….

"No! Stop! Damn it stop! Please!…………JEB!!! AAAAagggghhhhh" his screams turned into sobs. Actual sobs. He'd never even SHOWN emotion before.

"Derek sweetie! It's okay, you just need to wake up!"

"Please……no" he whispered almost inaudibly right before his eyes brust wide open and he shot in a sitting position. He looked deathly pale.

I roped my arms around my baby, but he pushed them, away and ran out of his room.

I met Tom's gaze solemnly and the sound of incessant vomiting could be heared from the bathroom.

**Ok….so…..first chapter……I don't think it lives up the previous standard, but there is a point to it all don't worry! I really hoped you liked it! And I'm REALLY sorry if you didn't**

**All reviews welcome.**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: well…uhm…please don't kill me? Hehehe….yeah. Okay so again I am terribly sorry about the delay. I just don't know how to articulate into words how I want the story to go. But for the sake of my dear readers, and the readers of Destiny by avacoo, I shall update. ---sigh--- . I really do not feel confident in this chapter so if you could please review and tell me if you like it, or if you don't, and give me some suggestions, it would be greatly appreciated. MR 3 COMES OUT NEXT WEEK!! OMG!! Can you believe it!?! Oh and also the fourth book is a go! And I really don't like the title's they will go with. So lame….in my opinion**

Disclaimer :JP in all of his awesomeness owns Maximum Ride, the Flock, Sam, Jeb and just about everything else

Copy write: the plot, Lidia, Tom, and Jeff are mine however. NO STEALIE

Random: OMG GUESS WHAT I'M LISTENING TO?! PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN SOUND TRACK! Can you believe that the 3rd movie is already coming out!? Omg no one can obsess about POTC LIKE I CAN!!!!!! I can't wait!!!

And now! ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, my eyes burst open and I found myself gasping for air in a sitting position. Damn that beeping machine! It apparently was going too fast because hospital staff came rushing in trying to find out what's wrong with me….NOW.

Jeeze I can't wait to get outta this place. The smell of antiseptic and an overly cleaned stench of death lingered in the air and sneaked through the vents. Yeah, not exactly my idea of a party.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream." I turned my head up to the people in multi-colored pajamas. I had figured out their attire, green pajamas means surgery…bad. Multi-colored, kid-friendly pajamas means everything else…good and/or bad.

I can't really remember what happened in my dream, thank God. I do remember Fang was in it.

Fang.

Oh, damn. Where is he? I looked around in a frantic panic. I don't see him anywhere. No, just people quickly passing by my open door. All in colors. No black shirts. No silent stalking. Oh no.. what if- he was never really here? What if, it was all apart of that crazy dream I couldn't remember? I had never really come into contact with Fang, I had not told him about Derek. I did not find peace from Sam after all.

It was a pathetic disillusion brought on by a dream. A mere fantasy. I hope not. But these days, I tend to not give my hopes up.

I noticed a nurse come into my room. I might as well make sure… "Where's Fang?" the doctors didn't even listen, they were acting like I didn't even exist even though they were working on MY body, and all the various machines connected to moi.

"Where is Fang?" I tried again.

Oh, no.

It was a dream. It really was a dream. I didn't want to believe it before. I've had dreams like that before. I suppose they help me escape my reality. But if that's true, then how come I never had those dreams at the school?

Probably because I wasn't separated from my flock, then.

I let out a loud sigh. It's times like these when I missed my voice.

Yes, it was annoying.

Yes, it did give me unbearable brain explosions.

Yes, it did almost drive me to suicide.

But, at least it talked to me, and now, I just talk to myself in my head….And how crazy is that?!?

I f that was a dream, that meant Sam is still alive, and he somehow landed me in a hospital again.

I looked out the door to my room, watched the people pass, made up life stories for them, while the doctors and nurses fiddled with the machines and various tubes stuck in my body. You might be thinking, WHY isn't she busting out? Why isn't she loathing every minute she's in the hospital?

1) I am loathing it, it's just that I'd rather be soaked in aneseptic and covered in white walls than be in that hell with Sam (except for the school mind you.)

2) I can't run-he'd find me, that's for sure, and then it would be worse.

& 3) I'm so tired, and so weak. I just don't have the energy to be on the run like with the flock...the flock... I miss them so much.

Sure enough, the next person to walk through that open dor was the spawn of the devil himself - Sam.

But not alne this time. No, this time he brought company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Fang POV)

Ugh, I flushed the toilet for, what I hope is the last time. Puking you brains out equals no fun.

My mind drifted to Max, as it always does. Guilt flooded my existence. I can't believe I didn't try to find her.

I put the toilet seat down.

I can't believe I didn't ask her number.

I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

I can't believe I let this happen to her while I was living the dream she always wanted.

"Derek, come down for breakfast"

I would glare at the man I fi had enough energy. Wearily I got up, Silently and lazily ambled down the stairs, and popped into 'my seat' at the table in the 'breakfast nook'.

These people make me sit through formal breakfast and dinner.

Disgusting.

And what a wonderful silence I had to endure. Well, I'd take any silence over discussing my little episode in the bathroom.

"Are…..are you sure you feel well enough to eat? Maybe you shouldn't be eating."

Damn, I spoke….or….thought….too soon. I looked her straight in the eye. "I want to see Max" were the first words that came out of my mouth.

I was completely caught off guard when Lidia dropped everything and took me to the hospital. Usually, she's not the kind of parent to cave to her every child's whim…she's pretty strict. But lately…….never mind.

Anyway we were waiting at the nurses check-in desk thingy…….FOREVER.

Yet another reason to hate hospitals.

Hospital staff kept walking by with these wary faces. Odd….

"May I Help you folks?" the fat lady said towards us in a demeaning manor. '_ Lucky she isn't an eraser….'_

"Yes, I'm here to visit someone in Room 1356" I said as politely as I could to the fat tub of useless lard behind the desk…..which was really hard.

"Sorry young man, no one is aloud in that room." she looked at me skeptically, "I'm not sure you would want to go in there, anyway."

"WHY?! What's wrong with Max!? What did you do to her? I need to see her! NOW." She looked horrified by my sudden outburst.

"I-I'm sorry I can't let-"

"I. DON'T.CARE." every word dripped with venom. These people were just plain dumbasses if they thought they could keep me away from Max. I turned and walked away, down he hall until I saw the closed door on the left the number 1356. Lidia and Tom led the way inside the room. I walked in right on their heels.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Tom demanded at the man in front of him.

I growled loudly before lunging myself toward the man Tom was talking to and began to strangle him.

"F….Faang" I tured my attention towards the bed. Max was bound to it with rope. My heart beat faster with the mere sight of her. Relief washed over me to see her still conscious. Yet, not lookkkking her best.

"Ah, Fang I was wondering when you were going to stop by, I've missed you." He said.

"Huh, I thought you died in the explosion, you know, it's funny. I thought you died six years ago too, but you just keep coming back." What can I say? Hospitals, and anything in relation to the school bring out the cynic in me.

"Fang, that was very rude. Where are your manners?" This asshole made Tom look like a saint, "I can see why you'd be upset, but please understand. I did everything for the flock- for you- and for Max. Come now, don't you remember all the fun times we've had?"

"I remember when you tried to kill me. I remember the tests, the mazes, the needles piercing my skin, I remember being chased after eraser trainee's. I remember my cramped dog crate. I remember when you took Angel. I remember a tortured group of kids. I remember watching failed experiments die in the dog crate next to me!" my previously calm voice had now risen to a deep angry scream. That ass looked impassively at me, I squeezed his neck harder, "the smell of their young rotting corpses….And being thrown in the dumpster the next day. I remember you trying to kill Max."

He was turning blue. I didn't care.

Lidia and Tom were now being held by one eraser each, and they weren't even fighting, they were shocked….I guess you could say I had spared them the gruesome parts of the story. They're lucky i didn't go on.

I threw Jeb towards the wall and got in a fighting position. Waiting for erasers to make their move.

There were at least fifteen of them- I could take them easily- if I had one more member of the flock….who currently wasn't incapacitated at the moment.

I did an automatic 360. There were two erasers by the door entrance, two holding my parents, one on either side of Max's bed, and the rest were crowded in a corner. Weird.

"So," a familiar voice rang out. I couldn't see where it was coming from.

"I _finally_ get to meet the almighty Fang?" Whhaaaaa??? The erasers in the corner moved aside to reveal……

Sam. My blood immediately began to boil. Oh that mo fo is goin down!

He looked at me - astonished by who he saw. "Nick? You're Fang?" he stalked over to Max and I my eyes followed him. I was growling - yes, growling at him.

"You _sick_ whore, you slept with your _brother? _It's a damn good thing I killed that mistake of a life. You should be thanking me, now you don't have to deal with a flipper son."

My growl loudend into a scream as I rushed towards him.

**Well, that was it….for now. I shall begin writing the other chapter this weekend.**

**Oh you wanna know something? I spilled rootbeer over my key board, and now, I have to press down REALLY hard on the keys!! It's sucks!!**

**Well I hope you liked the chapter….I really had a rough time writing it, but I liked the end. And I can't wait for all of your reactions to my next chapter MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes, I am evil. Lol jk jk im not. im not**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I am so terribly sorry it was so freakin late ****L**** do you forgive me?**

**XIrishXDreamerX out!**

**Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. : Oookkkayyy… so I'm pretty sure you all hate me by now! So so so sorry! School ended and I just got so busy! I went on vacation and visited all my cousins and btw if you were wondering I had a flippin blast! And I just finished the chapter I don't really like this one I was struggling with it. But, I know where I'm going with it don't worry. :P**

**I have to say guys…… WOW. I've gotten so many reviews for this story, so many favorites for this story, and alerts, and I'm… awe…I'm touched. I can't believe the popularity this story is getting! Thank you SO much to the readers and especially reviewers, you have truly made me believe this story is actually worth reading, and for that matter worth my time writing it. **

**there are a few people I'd like to dedicate/ respond to before I get on with this chapter.**

**StarXlitXNight: what happens in this chappie is for u sista. :P I was not planning on doing it, but ur last review inspired me.**

twilightluvr456 ** that has GOT to be the most PLEASE's I've ever seen in a review! Sorry for takin so long.**

Emberflame of Moonclan ** thank you for your suggestion, it really helped me in getting this chapter started**

magicmehome **I hate them all too. :P**

x.Asami.Harada.x **thank you so much for your kind words they really inspired me to hurry my stupid butt up and finish this chapter!**

**Kel : I congratulate you on your review! First you insult me and tell me I have no writing ability whatsoever and then you compliment my previous story! Congratulations on your uncanny ability to contradict yourself! **

**Oh, and I love your name ;-) **

stuned ** Sorry about the cliffy! I just love them so much:X :P**

**DISCLAIMER! Not mine, his.**

Chapter 3

I'd be lying if I said the world wasn't a strange place, and believe you me, I know strange. Take right now for instance. My stepson is lunging himself at some genetically enhanced freak, right after he almost killed some man in a lab coat, to top it all off we're in a hospital room being held back by wolf…men…things with terrible breath.

And ten months ago, I thought the world couldn't get any stranger, silly me.

Ten months ago I was a normal guy with a wife and son living the good life in a small suburbia community. We owned a decent home and were happy with our marriage. Our son Jeff excelled in school and in little league baseball, a happy healthy child. A perfect happy family living a perfect happy life. We told each other everything.

My wife Lidia and I did keep a secret from our son however. We did so to save him from grief and confusion. What he never knew was he had a half brother - who had died just after child birth. Lidia thought about him constantly and called out his name in her sleep.

It's understandable, to be so grievous as she was, and I did all I could to confront and help her. Still she was happy with me and our son, and our way of life. Our lives had changed ten months ago.

_It was a late and quiet afternoon, Jeff was finishing up his homework on the kitchen table, Lidia had just come back from the grocery store and was putting away the groceries. I was finishing up some work on my laptop, in my office. There was a knock at the front door. I already knew the other two wouldn't have heard it, and so I closed my laptop and headed for the front door._

_A young man, taller than I am now, and obviously stronger, stood on the front porch._

"_Can I help you young man?" I asked. He visibly tensed, on top of that he looked nervous. I'm looking for a Ms. Stone…"_

"_There's no Ms. Stone here…" I replied. He looked crestfallen. _

"_Wait honey! That was my maiden name," I turned around at the sound of my wife's voice. _

_She invited him in for coffee, and no one said anything for a while. Suddenly the boy looked up at us and said, "Did you lose a son about 17, maybe close to 18 years ago?"_

_Lidia choked on her coffee, and gave the boy a cold stare, "What do you want?"_

"_Well, did you?" _

_He was called Fang, but we used the name his mother had given him just after he was born, Derek._

_Jeff of course was ecstatic to learn of his older brother. He had always wanted an older sibling before, he was always asking us to adopt someone older than him. Jeff and Derek got along famously. Jeff was the only one Derek spoke full sentences to, and we even once saw him smile at Jeff. _

_He told us he had strange eating habits, and we thought this normal of a growing teenage boy, until we actually saw him eat. It was like he had six stomachs hidden away somewhere in his body. We watched in awe. _

_About five months ago, on a weekend he came to us. "I have to tell you both something, we have to go in the backyard." He looked nervous as he had the day he first came to our home. We followed him out the back yard in anticipation. Once back there he stared at us, and took off his shirt. "Derek what in Gods name are you doing?" Lidia asked concerned. He turned around and wings sprouted and spread wide from his back. They went back in and he put his shirt back on. "I have wings, I can fly, no questions, take me or leave me." Of course we still accepted him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again, I was forced to watch the love of my life have an intense battle with the man who made my life a living hell, while I lay here, as lame as ever unable to do anything. To top it all off there was an audience. This wonderful audience consisted of erasers, naturally, of Fang's mom - not so natural- and some mystery man who I can only assume is Fang's father.

You thought I was done? No no no, the scene just WOULDN'T be complete without a certain whitecoat who refuses to die…now would it? The inevitable return of the Great White Dope, you guessed it, Jeb.

There were about fifteen erasers. Just about the number I would have expected. And I would take um all out too, if I wasn't currently TIED TO THE FICKIN BED!

The only thing I could do at the moment was wait, and watch. Fang's mom had passed out due to the shock of the scene that unveiled itself before her eyes. Or was it due to the eraser breath? …The world will never know. Jeb, had regained his composure about 10 minutes after fang had almost sucked the life out of him. You have no idea how much I wish the word 'almost' was not in that sentence.

Jeb snapped his fingers and half of the erasers grabbed Sam. I couldn't help but smirk. The other half grabbed Fang and my smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Enough of this, I've become bored of your squabbles." Jeb, a.k.a. Mr. White and Nerdy himself said in a solid, dead, creepy tone. Fang wore the 'you-piss-me-off-and-once-I-get-a-chance-I'm-gonna-kill-you expression that I knew so well, and Sam looked confused. Which made me confused. _I thought they were on the same side? Why would they be holding that ass-hole back then?_

I got a gut wrenching feeling that this was not going to be good. Whatever it was.

"But, I thought you'd said I'd get to kill them!" Sam yelled at Jeb, looking confused and defiant.

"Correction, I said I wanted them killed. If you thought I was going to let _you_ massacre the beautiful experiments I created, well you're even stupider than we all thought," he gave a slight chuckle and continued on, "You've failed, and we have no use for you any longer."

Jeb pulled a syringe out from the inside pocket of his lab coat, swiftly and coolly walked toward Sam and said, "Good-bye experiment number 107248." He then stuck the needle straight into Sam's neck.

I watched in horror as his body started to convulse. Red tinted foam came oozing out of his mouth and nose, lines of blood leaked form his ears, and the tear ducts in his eyes. He was struggling for breath. The erasers had let, and watched him fall to the floor, watching his body shake and violently convulse right before they're eyes. They looked delighted. It sickened me.

And then he stopped. His body stopped moving, there were no signs of breathing, the crimson streaks stopped falling, and the foam stopped oozing. I knew he was dead.

I glared at the epitome of evil standing right before me. As he placed the empty syringe in his coat my eyes caught sight of two identical syringes.

"You, on the other hand have not failed. On the contrary, you have fulfilled your purpose Maximum." I realized the erasers had gone from my sides, and I jumped from the bed. I had been working on the ropes for a while now.

"You are no longer any use to us."

**DUN DUN DDDUUNN! (Again) well there you go Star Lit Night I killed Sam for yah! …. ****J**** I'm super sleepy**

**I found out who dies in HP 7…. Through a spoiler on the internet! cries although I've heard more than one character dies so….there's still some anticipation and surprise waiting for me. **

**OH! And if you haven't figured it out…which I'm sure you have cuz ur all very smart people, this story will have a lot of inconsistencies with the third MR book, because it was written before MR 3 came out….so yeah. I'm sleepy. …O.o I made brownies today! And I grilled chicken all by myself yesterday! I even marinated it! Be proud of me!!! lol. OH and I got the rootbeer off of my key board by taking it apart, cleaning it, and putting it back together! Yay!**

**Uuuhhmmmm I can't think of anything else but to say…. clickie on the little review button down there…..it's okay he wont bite**


End file.
